


Animal Attraction

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: But not like the show, English teacher!Laz, Everyone's alive AU, Human!Chainey, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Owen, Werewolf!Davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves change during the full moon, as well as when they get scared or anxious. And who doesn't get anxious when they see their crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

**BVQA:** When you can’t figure out what even to do with werewolves so you try to use your experience with vampires to springboard off of. Whoop de friggin do. Too late now, everybody onboard the train.

Davey didn’t like vampires.

It wasn’t some stupid all-vampires-hate-werewolves thing, it was just an all-vampires-are-assholes thing. It didn’t seem statistically possible, but they were. All of them. Every single fucking one. Especially the one dating his brother. And if anyone had asked him, Davey would have told you that that was why he didn’t like the fucking bloodsuckers.

But mostly it was because they didn’t have to deal with being part fucking wolf.

Seriously, what was the worst thing that could happen to someone dating a vampire? People thought, gee, they could kill you, but due to the latest _fucking_ statistics they had rammed down their throat in equality class, you were more likely to be killed by a falling coconut than you were to be killed by a vampire. Well, good for them. So maybe you’d wind up with a couple of puncture wounds, who _fucking_ cared, but people still kicked up a fuss about how the vampires had it _so bad_ when it came to their love lives and how they were _sooo_ misunderstood and Davey was just about ready to scream.

Bloodlust while making out?

Try _growing a tail_ every time you passed your crush in the hallway.

“Chainey! What’s up, fag?”

Chainey grinned at him, seemingly unaware of the fact that Davey was having an internal meltdown. He’d come up to him at the lockers between blocks, waved hello, and before Davey really knew what was happening he was having to press his back against the metal doors to hide the twitch of fur down by his knees. The tail wasn’t even the worst of it, at least _that_ he could hide. If he grew the fucking ears this time around there was no _way_ Chainey wouldn’t notice.

There was some sort of scientific explanation for all this– something about teenage hormones and the trigger for lupine DNA being distinctly similar, blah blah lunar reaction blah de frickin’ blah. The way any sane person would put it was that whenever a werewolf got scared or nervous, or, say, talked to the guy they’d had a crush on since he moved to their school, some of the wolfier traits started to stick out.

 _Really_ stick out _._

“Not much. I just wanted to say that mural you did on the back of the building is _awesome_.”

Ah, yes, ‘mural.’ The polite term for ‘school-approved graffiti.’

And, okay, a compliment from Chainey. Davey felt an itch start up around the edge of his ears, an itch he’d come to associate with the change. _Ugh_. He wasn’t some blushing schoolgirl, he was cool and relaxed about his crush, but it was _really_ hard to be smooth when you were focusing all your energy on refraining from wagging your tail.

“Thanks, dude. I seriously didn’t think they’d even let me keep it up, the subject matter is a little too. . . _awesome_ , for school.”

Chainey laughed a little, nodding, and leaned against the lockers, folding his arms loosely across his abdomen. He was. . . really hot when he was slouching like that, actually. “Yeah, soccer-playing zombies are a little outside their normal range. What did you do, paint it without telling them what you’d be using for the subject matter?”

“Yes, actually. All they knew was that I was doing a painting of _something_ or other, and by the time they saw the finished product. . .”

“It was already too late, huh? Nice one.”

“I’m here all week.” Davey brushed his knuckles over his right ear, faking like he was pushing the hair out of his eyes. In reality, he was just trying to get some feeling back, some feeling that _wasn’t_ itching, that was. “No, seriously, I am. Got zapped with detention by _his royal highness,_ Mr Palmer.” Strictest fucking english teacher in the whole state.You said _one_. . . okay, _two_. . . well, actually, more like you said _several hundred_ inappropriate jokes about male genitalia, and suddenly you were public enemy number one.

Chainey laughed again, louder this time, and the next glance he threw Davey’s way sent a shiver down his spine. “Jeez, whatcha do this time, bad boy?”

Davey opened his mouth to reply and his ears promptly stopped itching. He half-hoped that it was because the change had faded away, but then there was a _scrunch_ of growth and his hearing suddenly sharpened.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he growled under his breath, hands flying up over the sides of his head, and before he could really think things through he was kicking his locker door shut and darting down the hallway.

“Wha. . . _Davey!_ ” Chainey called after him, but Davey didn’t look back. In just a few moments, he was swallowed by the crowd.

_Davey didn’t like vampires._

* * *

 

The second-floor bathroom was home to what was known to the general student population as ‘the cooldown stall.’ Whenever one of the paranormally inclined kids was on the verge of a supernatural-related breakdown, or even occasionally when a normal student was just having a _really_ bad day, that was where they went. Vampires about to snap and go on a killing spree? Ten minutes in the cooldown stall had them back to normal. Your boyfriend just broke up with you? Two minutes. At most.

You’re a werewolf dealing with shifting issues?

. . .it had been forty-five minutes now and Chainey was starting to get a little worried.

He’d walked in here only a few minutes after Davey ditched him in the hallway– he’d caught sight of the tail as he ran, and he figured there was only one place he was likely to end up. It was their free block next, but honestly, even if Chainey had been missing an algebra test he’d have come in to check up. Davey wasn’t one to freak like that, no matter _what_ was going on, and Chainey had been really worried about him.

He hadn’t said anything, just stood there in front of the mirrors, waiting for Davey to come out

And waiting.

Aaand waiting.

When he got tired of standing he sat, knees to his chest, and just listened to the sound of airy squeaks coming from inside the stall. He’d peeked in there once, when it was empty, and someone– God only knew _who_ – had put a basket of chew toys in there, the kind that had the mildly obnoxious noise makers in them, presumably for a situation just like this. Chainey wasn’t sure how sanitary it was, but if it calmed Davey down he wasn’t complaining.

He just. . . wished he knew what was going on.

_Think, Chainey. What do you know about werewolves?_

They’d brushed up on the physical differences of the supernatural during health class, in between morbidly embarrassing videos explaining childbirth and diagrams of things you’d get arrested for tagging on the side of a building. Chainey didn’t know much about shifting during the daytime, just the process that happened during full moons, but he did remember something about nervousness and involuntary transformations. But that didn’t make any sense, Davey had no reason to be nervous around _him_ , they’d been super close ever since Chainey had–

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Chainey blushed, realizing all at once that Davey liked him a lot more than he’d been letting on. Which was fine, and Chainey kind of liked him too, but this was kind of the worst way he could have found out about it. Or. . . not. Actually, knowing Davey, if it wasn’t for this impromptu cooldown trip Chainey would never have found out.

So maybe this was lucky, actually. . .

“Davey?” Chainey called out, and the squeaking abruptly stopped.

“I. . . Chainey,” Davey said, panic in his voice. “Hey, what are you doing he–”

“Would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?”

* * *

 

Screw vampires.

If wolfing out in the middle of the day was what it took to get him a boyfriend, Davey wasn’t complaining.


End file.
